


Never You, Ever Us

by Higuchimon



Series: Shadowed Soul [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bundle of Horrors Boot Camp, Chapter Set Boot Camp, Dialogue-Only, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Forced Consent, Include The Word Boot Camp, M/M, New Year's Mini-Advent, Snakes & Ladders In Writing-Land, Valentine's Day To White Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It's the night of Takeru's twenty-first birthday.  It's also the night his soulmate markings have appeared.  And his soulmates have arrived.  About the only thing Takeru's happy about?  It's his twenty-first birthday.  Everything else, he wants a do-over.





	

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Never You, Ever Us  
**Characters:** Piemon, Vamdemon, Takeru|| **Pairing:** Piemon x Vamdemon x Takeru  
**Word Count:** 3,500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama| **Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F14, minimum 80% dialogue only; Snakes  & Ladders In Writing Land, dialogue only fic; Bundle of Horrors, #32, third; Valentine's Day to White Day 2016, day #1, soulmate!AU; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #18, 1 chapter; Include The Word Boot Camp, #1, bitter; New Year's Mini-Advent, write a fic between 3-5k; Pairing Diversity, #49, denial; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #12, pair up two characters not seen together in the franchise & give them a common goal  
**Challenge Location:** All challenges located the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
**Notes:** This takes place about ten years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, but without Tri or the episode 50 epilogue. It's also an implied soulmate AU. It contains references to unwanted sexual attentions, but due to the nature of the story (all dialogue) nothing is graphically described. Read at your own risk.  
**Summary:** It's the night of Takeru's twenty-first birthday. It's also the night his soulmate markings have appeared. And his soulmates have arrived. About the only thing Takeru's happy about? It's his twenty-first birthday. Everything else, he wants a do-over.

“Look at him. Look how beautiful he is like this. Why did we wait so long?” 

“Because if we’d tried any sooner, we could’ve hurt him. You know that. But he _is_ beautiful. Look at how he struggles. As if he could get away from us.” 

“That he does. No, Takeru. You can’t escape us. You’re _ours_. We’ve always known that. You would’ve been spared if we’d defeated you Chosen when you fought us. You should be honored.” 

“What on Earth makes you think I’d want that? And get your hands off of me!” 

“You want us because we want you. You’re _ours_. You always have been. Look. How can this be anything but _us_?” 

“...” 

“I think he’s surprised.” 

“Just a little. But there it is. My swords. Vamdemon’s mask. And your little Crest of Hope in between us. Why do you think we came back at all? We _can’t_ die, Takeru, not forever, not so long as _you_ exist.” 

“His heart’s beating so fast. I think he’s scared. Or perhaps excited. I know I would be in his place.” 

“And why shouldn’t he be excited? His twenty-first birthday and for a gift he finally has met his two soulmates. Whom I’m sure he never expected to be _us_.” 

“You’re not! You can’t be! You did something! I don’t want anything to do with either of you, much less both of you! Let me go! Get out of here!” 

“We won’t let you go but we may leave here. I think it’s a little early for leaving, but when we’re ready.” 

“You’re leaving now. Patamon! Patamon!” 

“You probably shouldn’t hold your breath waiting for him to answer you. We already took care of him.” 

“… what?” 

“Don’t sound so scared. He’s not dead. We know what that would do to you. But look. Isn’t this a beautiful cage for your little ‘friend’? And don’t worry about it being too small for him. It’s crafted out of a very special material. He won’t be able to evolve while he’s inside of it, no matter what happens to you.” 

“Patamon!” 

“Takeru! Takeru, are you all right?” 

“I’m fine! I’d be better if they weren’t here, but I’m all right. Let him out of there! Or I’ll -” 

“Now, now, you’re not going to do anything. You should know better than to try to make bargains with us, anyway. What do you think we want from you anyway? And we’re going to have it anyway.” 

“Get your hands off of me.” 

“Quiet now. We’re going to bargain with _you_ and you’re going to listen and agree.” 

“...” 

“Good. You know that much already. Now, this is what is going to happen. You are going to come back to the Digital World with us. You will be our co-operative and compliant mate, because you know that you’re ours and we are yours and that’s what will happen, no matter what. You’ll get used to us, even if you don’t love us now. But you will. You won’t be able to help yourself.” 

“You will not try to run away from us, now or ever. You’ll communicate with your friends and family under our supervision.” 

“And what am I supposed to get out of this?” 

“Oh, he sounds so bitter. So angry. That’s a lovely look on you.” 

“Would you stop th-” 

“I think I’m jealous. You’re stealing his first kiss, Vamdemon. I’ll have to take something of his myself, then.” 

“Save that for later. But not much later.” 

“Believe me, I have no intentions of waiting very long.” 

“I asked a question! And _stop that_!” 

“Oh, he has a good hit on him. But it would be better for everyone if you don’t do that again, Takeru. Specifically, it would be better for your little rat here if you don’t do that.” 

“Stop _that_ , too! Leave him be!” 

“You asked what you get out of this. What you get is him. We won’t harm him, so long as he doesn’t attack us.” 

“Of course, if he does, then whatever we do will be in self-defense.” 

“… you don’t sound all that convincing, Vamdemon. Why should I trust a word either of you says, even if I _wanted_ to? And I don’t. I want you both out of here and I don’t ever want to see you again and I want you to leave Patamon _and_ me alone!” 

“That we won’t do. The marks make it plain, Takeru. You’re ours and we are yours. Would you argue if we were anyone else?” 

“That’s kind of the point. You’re _not_ someone else. You’re _you_. You’ve tried to destroy the Digital World and the human world. All the others are going to be after you as soon as they know what’s going on, so even if I went with you, they’d get me back. And I said to _stop touching me_!” 

“How can we not, when it feels so good? And don’t try to say that it doesn’t. You’re not even trying to enjoy it. You should. There’s much pleasure to be had in touch of every kind, especially ours on you, and yours for us. Let us show you, Takeru.” 

“I already said no. That doesn’t mean you try to talk me into it, it means that you leave me alone!” 

“Why don’t we get this bargain sealed first? You know there’s nothing you can do about it, Takeru, so you’d better just agree and we can leave. I can draw you pictures for how this works if you really want me to, but I think you’re a little beyond that these days.” 

“We as in the two of you.” 

“We as in all three of us. We are a _unit_. If we have to do something more extensive to persuade you, then we will. We’ve been looking forward to it since our rebirth, in fact...are you turning green?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. One of my worst enemies is sort of implying that he wants to have sex with me.” 

“Two. And we’re not just implying it, and we don’t just want to, but we’re going to. Very enthusiastically. On all of our parts. Remember what could happen if you’re not co operative.” 

“There are names for things like this. Threatening someone to get someone else to go along with what you want. I think Iori calls it rape by coercion.” 

“You have to presume that we actually care about human laws for that to apply. We don’t. _I_ make the rules for the Digital World.” 

“Now you’re sound like Ken back when he was doing the Kaiser thing. That’s not going to help you. Not that there’s anything that would. I said no. What else do you need to hear?” 

“We’re going to hear yes, or you don’t see your fuzzy partner again, ever.” 

“You wouldn’t...you would. Of course you would.” 

“How many times do we have to explain this to you? This is your destiny. This is what fate decreed for you before you were even born.” 

“I told you. The others are going to come looking for me. They’re not just going to let you do this.” 

“They can try all they want. It’s not going to change the fact that you’re our third. Would they really want to take you away from us then?” 

“Have you _met_ my brother?” 

“Oh, I have plans for him should he become too much of a problem. Don’t we, Piemon?” 

“Plans for all of them. But you should know this: those plans only go into effect if you fail to explain to them that you want to stay with us.” 

“You expect me to lie to them?” 

“You won’t be lying. You’ll become used to us.” 

“There are some other words for that. Stockholm Syndrome. Ever hear of it?” 

“No, and I don’t especially care. What I know is that we’ve wasted enough time when you could be telling us ‘yes’ and we could be introducing you to levels of pleasure that you’ve never experienced before.” 

“Is all you think about sex?” 

“Not in the slightest. But when it’s with you, our treasure we haven’t yet touched? It’s difficult to think of anything else.” 

“He’s turning green again. You’re not getting sick?” 

“You could call it that. It’s what happens when I think about either one of you touching me.” 

“Ah, inexperience. There’s a way to deal with that.” 

“… I said _not to tou--_!” 

“Perhaps you might’ve noticed we have a way of shutting you up when you start getting too noisy. If you really disliked it all that much, you wouldn’t keep saying things that make us kiss you.” 

“… I’m not making you do anything. You’re doing this because you want to.” 

“There is that. But if you kept quiet and behaved, then perhaps …” 

“We’d still kiss you, but it wouldn’t be to keep you quiet. It would be because we all want to kiss one another.” 

“Not going to happen. I don’t want to ever kiss either of you.” 

“Not yet you don’t. But I think after a few months of learning what it’s like to wake up in our arms every morning and to sleep between us every night you’ll change your mind.” 

“Also, not going to happen. What do I have to do to get rid of you two?” 

“You won’t. You can’t. I think we’ve lingered long enough. Let’s go.” 

“Let _go_ of me! Wait! Stop! Those could be _hate marks_! Matching marks aren’t always _love_ marks! Sora told me about this. Some marks are just there to show someone who is going to be important in your life, whether or not you love them!” 

“...” 

“Keep going, Takeru! I think they’re listening!” 

“Listening, yes. Believing, no. But do go ahead and tell us how we’re wrong. While Vamdemon holds your partner in his hands.” 

“I should let you know that I’ve fed off of angel’s blood before. It’s rare, but I find it _very_ tantalizing. So even if you tried to evolve, I would have you.” 

“Anyway. These could just as easily be hate marks. Because I hate both of you and I’d be important in your life, and yours in mine, because of how Angemon helped defeat both of you. We’re partners, so Patamon couldn’t evolve to Angemon without me. It works like that. And it makes a lot more sense than trying to convince me that we’re meant to be _lovers_.” 

“Piemon, have you ever heard someone say ‘lovers’ in the kind of tone that says they would welcome the taste of vomit in their mouth sooner?” 

“Not until now. Takeru, that is very true, on some levels. But I want you to take this into consideration: we don’t care. We _want_ you. Whether it is hate or love does not _matter_ to us. We’ve said this before. You’re ours. And there is no more argument about it.” 

* * *

“What is this?” 

“I would think it’s obvious. We’re in our bedroom.” 

“I thought _you_ would sleep in a coffin. Tailmon told us you did.” 

“Of course I do. I don’t _sleep_ in here. This is where you and Piemon sleep. My coffin is over there. But I do use the bed for things that aren’t sleeping.” 

“I did not need to know that. Seriously, if you don’t let me go -” 

“We’ve been over this ground already and both of us have other parts of you that we’re going to explore. So now you have two choices, dear Takeru. Either you shut up and let us teach you how to make the noises we _want_ to hear, or we’ll gag you and do it anyway. You have only those choices.” 

“… why are you putting Patamon there?” 

“Because I think he would like to watch. So he’ll know how you react to us. I consider it a valuable lesson. Now, answer Vamdemon’s question. With or without a gag, Takeru.” 

“...” 

“If you don’t hurry up and answer, we’re going to make the decision for you. We want you to enjoy this experience, too, of course. What would be the most pleasurable for you?” 

“And you don’t get to say not being with us. That isn’t one of your options.” 

“Then I don’t really have any choices at all, do I?” 

“Not especially. Now, which is it?” 

“… without.” 

“I thought you’d say that.” 

“As did I.” 

“Now, come over here. Tonight is our night of joining. Humans would probably call it a wedding night.” 

“What, I don’t even get a ceremony?” 

“I declare us all mates. What more do you want? And remember, your options don’t include leaving.” 

“But that’s all that I want.” 

“And you’ll not have it. Now, _come here_.” 

“This will go so much better for you if you stop fighting us every step of the way. How do you know you’ll not enjoy what we’ll share if you don’t _try_?” 

“Because whether I would or not, I don’t want to. How come you can’t figure that out? The mark doesn’t mean I’m supposed to love you or that I’m going to love you because I want to.” 

“Enough. Another word out of you about how you don’t want any of this, and we’ll take it out on some of your _friends_. Do you want one or more of them here? We can get any of them you like, you know. And we can and will do anything at all to them that we want. If you don’t _behave_.” 

“...” 

“I think he’s beginning to understand. Now, Takeru. Start by removing your clothes.” 

“What a lovely sight that is, too. Perhaps next time we’ll do it for you. Much like unwrapping a gift.” 

“Look at the way he moves. And he still looks so angry. I wonder what he’ll look like afterward.” 

“Let’s take our time to find out. Anticipation increases the reward in the end.” 

“That it does. And we’ve waited for him for a very long time.” 

“Watch where you put those teeth!” 

“I was watching. If I’d meant to bite you, I would have. Not that I’m not going to, but it won’t be the kind of bite where I feed from you. You’re not for that.” 

“I don’t feel a whole lot better about that.” 

“I have someone else in mind for that position. Your dear little friend Daisuke would be very tasty, with all of that fire and energy in him.” 

“… leave Daisuke alone. Leave all of them alone.” 

“I need to eat, Takeru, just like you do.” 

“I don’t eat like that.” 

“Perhaps not entirely like you, then. But we can discuss that later. Tonight is our night, not theirs. Where were we?” 

“…!” 

“Ah, yes, there we were. Do you like how that feels? Don’t try to answer. I can see it in your eyes. You do. You enjoy it a great deal.” 

“You should, you know. Piemon’s had a lot of practice and he’s very good at using his hands.” 

“As you are with your mouth.” 

“I wonder what you’ll learn to be good with. Probably both. We’re going to give you enough practice of your own with them. Let me give you some advice now: stop thinking. Stop struggling to avoid how good you know this is going to be and stop thinking about how much you hate us. None of that matters. Enjoy, Takeru. Open your mind and let us show you it’s like to be with those your soul is bonded to.” 

“You don’t have to like it. Just _enjoy_ it. What harm in pleasure, really? Do you really feel that bad about feeling so good, just because it’s us?” 

“...” 

“I think he’s beginning to learn when not to say things we don’t like. He _is_ a fast learner.” 

“Good to know. Now, I have a little challenge for you, Vamdemon. I know you want to hear him making noises as much as I do. Let’s see who can get him to make one _first_. He’s going to resist it. We’ll see who can make him break that resolve first… and loudest.” 

“I accept your challenge.” 

“You two are monsters. And not like Digital Monsters. You’re just _evil_.” 

“When have we ever claimed otherwise? Now, I think you’ll fit best in between us. There’s plenty of room here, so don’t be shy.” 

“Ah!” 

“Does that count as a noise? It was very fast, it wouldn’t be a fair contest if that was all it took.” 

“Fair isn’t really something I worry about, but you’re right, it wasn’t really satisfying. Let’s keep going. I want to see what else we can get out of him anyway.” 

“Patamon...ouch! Hey!” 

“I don’t want to forbid you to speak at all, but do not say his name while you’re in our bed, Takeru. That’s _tacky_. Do you understand that?” 

“...” 

“He’s very pretty when he’s terrified. We may have to do that again. But only if he deserves it.” 

“Of course. But I still want an answer. Whenever one of us asks you a question, you will answer it, Takeru. With your voice. Speaking words.” 

“Yes… Piemon.” 

“You could spread that hate on toast, you could. I like that. But let’s pick up where we left off. I may think about some discipline later, though. I know you enjoyed that. Didn’t you?” 

“No!” 

“Whenever one of us asks you a question, Takeru, you will answer it with your voice and _truthfully_. But I’ll let this slide for now. We have far more interesting matters to attend to. Such as making you scream in the most interesting ways.” 

“Why are you doing this to him? He doesn’t want you, you know that!” 

“Yes, we gathered that already, pest. But we want him, and he will learn to want us. Mmm… you feel very good, Takeru. I know you’re enjoying this. Careful not to bite through your lip. Though I’m sure Vamdemon would enjoy the blood. I’d rather kiss you myself, though. He’ll get his turn in good time.” 

“That little bit of blood would only be a tease. I wouldn’t mind sampling you later, when you can enjoy it as much as I do, but not yet.” 

“I don’t think those count as sounds, either. I think we’ll wait until we can hear a true name from him. The first time he calls for one of us. Is that acceptable?” 

“Of course. A very reasonable restriction, Piemon. What I would expect from you.” 

“W-why me? Why are you doing this to me? Either of you?” 

“Takeru, you have an annoying habit of asking questions that we already answered. The marks tell us who we are meant for, in one way or another. Our marks match. What else do you need to now? What else _is_ there to know? Now, hush. If you can’t say something intelligent, then we’re going to teach you how to use your mouth in a better fashion.” 

“He’ll learn that anyway. This is where you start, Takeru. Just open up and let yourself have fun with us. You can’t even give us a reason why you shouldn’t. Not a real one, anyway, not one that we’ll accept.” 

“Is there one you’d accept?” 

“No, probably not. Stop _fighting_ so hard.” 

“I think I know the problem, Piemon. He’s genuinely afraid that if he lets himself enjoy himself with us, then he’ll be ‘wrong’. He won’t be a Chosen anymore. He’ll break his bonds with that pest over there and betray his friends. He’s afraid of what could happen if he isn’t a nice pure perfect person anymore. He’s afraid of losing himself to us, for ‘just’ pleasure.” 

“How can you be sure of this? He looks like you’re right, but how do you know?” 

“It’s not that difficult. Remember what he was like as a child, when he first lost the pest.” 

“True. I suppose he’ll have to learn through experience that there isn’t anything especially sinful about ‘just’ pleasure.” 

“Even if it feels good enough that it _should_ be sinful.” 

“So let’s take him to that point as often as we can tonight. It is _our_ night, after all.” 

“Takeru!” 

“Gag the annoyance. I’m rather tired of hearing him when I want to hear Takeru.” 

“With the greatest of pleasure.” 

“P-” 

“Don’t even think about it, Takeru. I’ll give you something better to moan about.” 

“Ah! You – that - !” 

“And that’s just tonight’s beginning. You’ll remember this for a very, very long time. You’ll enjoy remembering it. As will we.” 

“But there will be more moments to come that are even better to remember. The sooner we start creating those, the better.” 

“Someday you won’t even remember why you put up such a fight. You may not even remember fighting us at all.” 

“...” 

“Our challenge still holds, Piemon.” 

“Of course it does. Shall we?” 

“Let’s. We don’t want to keep him waiting, do we?” 

“Not at all.” 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
